For you, I will
by roxyhoney
Summary: Bonnie brings her boyfriend, Damon Salvatore, home from college to spend the holiday with her family. She finds it amusing how nervous he is. One Shot for Bonnie Holiday Harem Week, Day 1. One Shot.


**A/N: This an All-Human one-shot for The Bonnie Holiday Harem Week Day 1: All I want for Christmas is You. Hope you all enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>"Damon, calm down, they are going to love you." Bonnie Bennett told her boyfriend, as they stood in front of her childhood home.<p>

"That's easy for you to say, you're not about to walk in as the boyfriend whose about to graduate college with their only daughter who's a _freshman_ in college." He responded, intertwining his hands with hers.

She lightly squeezed it, giving him reassurance. "Okay, but think about it this way, they love Niklaus and he's about to graduate too."

He gave her a look. "Your family's known the Mikaelson's since you were in diapers, so them loving Klaus doesn't count. Plus, he's not _dating_ you."

He may have had a point there. "Well, they love Stefan."

She didn't have to look at him to know he rolled his eyes.

"They've known Stefan since you two were sophomores in high school. They've never met me."

"It's not my fault you never came to town when your family lived here."

"Well with the way you hated me when we first met, I'm sure they wouldn't have liked me anyways."

"I didn't hate you." Okay, so maybe that was bending the truth a little. She didn't necessarily hate him hate him, she just didn't like him… a lot. When she first met Damon, she was in her second semester of her senior year of high school and she attended a party at Whitmore College with Stefan. They had just passed their chemistry exam that they had been studying for weeks, and decided that they needed to celebrate. It was such a spur of the moment trip that they didn't even invite the rest of the crew. Long story short, Stefan introduced Bonnie to Damon, and his conceited, cocky, attitude left a bad taste in her mouth. She was probably the only girl that didn't want to ravage him and take his clothes off upon arrival, but wanting to wring his neck instead. But, about a month later, she accompanied Stefan back up to Whitmore, and one thing led to another. Toleration of one another turned into them becoming good friends, which ended up with them dating.

Bonnie then turned to him and grabbed onto his other hand as well. This was the first time she'd ever seen Damon so nervous. It amused her, but it also warmed her heart.

"Damon, everything is going to be fine. Yes, my dad can be a little strict at times, but my mom and my grams and gramps, they are going to love you. They know how I feel about you."

He pulled her close. "Yeah and how's that?"

She kissed his lips lightly. "You stop stressing and you'll find out."She was about to kiss him again, but he quickly let her go and faced towards the door.

"If you keep doing that, your family is probably going to shoot me dead because I may not be able to control myself." He intertwined his hand with hers again. "And then you decide wear my favorite dress."

"I thought the black one was your favorite, that's why I didn't wear it."

"Everything you wear is my favorite."

She shook her head and smiled. After ringing the doorbell, due to leaving her keys at the dorm, she glanced back at him. "And it should make you feel a little better since everyone is at my house probably drunk off Miranda Gilbert's eggnog right now." Her family always threw a Christmas Social for their friends and family the day before Christmas Eve. That usually included The Mikaelson's, The Gilberts, The Donovans, The Lockwoods, and The Forbes.

"The only family you won't see here tonight is The Forbes since your brother took Caroline and her mom to New York for the week."

For just a moment, Damon forgot about the party. He took a breath of relief at the fact that most of the people he knew would be here tonight, and he wouldn't have to walk into a lion's den. He just wished his brother was among one of them, but he had made plans to take his girlfriend and her mother to New York months ago to visit their parents. Maybe if they stopped moving every minute, they could still live here in Mystic Falls, and he could make a run for it. Not that it would go over well, since he didn't talk to his father and rarely talked to his mom.

The door opened, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Bonnie, you made it!" Lucy, Bonnie's cousin, brought her into a hug. "I was afraid the weather was too bad and you wouldn't arrive until tomorrow."

"Damon pushed through it." She smiled looking back at him.

Lucy then wrapped Damon into a hug. "It's nice to meet you. The pictures don't do you a bit of justice." She then looked back at Bonnie. "Bons, you pulled a looker."

Heat instantly rose to Bonnie's cheeks. Lucy never held anything back. This was definitely going to be an interesting holiday.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you too." Damon said.

Bonnie and Lucy shared a look and laughed a little.

"He must be nervous."

"Just a little." Bonnie grinned, taking off her coat.

"Don't worry," Lucy began, "Uncle Rudy is not nearly as bad as he use to be."

It was Elijah walking in with a giggling baby girl that caught their attention.

"Oh, Luce, she's getting so big!" Bonnie beamed, holding out her arms. "Hi Miss Natashia, are you ready for Christmas?" Natashia almost jumped from her father's arms into Bonnie's. "I've missed you so much."

"She's missed you too." Elijah stated.

"Yeah, when we told her you were coming home, she's been bouncing off the walls." Lucy added. "-Lijah is a little afraid that when she starts walking, hide-n-seek will be her favorite game, and that she'll tear up everything leaving a mess in her dust."

"She takes after you with that one." Elijah kissed his wife's forehead, while she playfully shoved him.

As they walked further into the house, everyone greeted them, and Bonnie introduced Damon to her family. Her mom and grandmother, Abby and Sheila Bennett, instantly hugged Damon like they'd known him for years. Her grandfather, Dwayne Bennett, shook his hand with a pleasant expression on his face, and her dad shook his hand a little firmer than necessary.

Damon wasn't sure what to make of it, but he was glad that everyone else seemed to take a liking to him. He was prepared for Bonnie's dad to be a little hesitant, but he was hoping after he got to know him that he would come around. His plans were to be in Bonnie's life for a long time, and she was close to her family; so he wanted to be close to them as well.

About an hour in, Bonnie ended up in the kitchen with her best friends Elena and Rebekah, to help her mother, grandmother, and Esther Mikaelson, Rebekah's mother, in the kitchen.

"You should try the eggnog."Rebekah handed Bonnie a glass. "Elena made it this year."

She side eyed Rebekah and then looked at Elena who was smiling. Elena couldn't even reheat leftovers without burning it.

Bonnie smiled and took a sip. She tried her best to hold down any gagging reactions. How could you mess up eggnog? But instead of saying that, she gave Elena a light smile and coughed a bit. "It's…um… it's great."

"See, Bexs, I told you she would like it."

Rebekah and everyone tried to hold in their laughter.

"I'll help you with the pie mom." Bonnie had never tasted something so disgusting in her life. Well, except that time Elena surprised them all at the dorm with chili for dinner. Everyone had food poisoning for days.

"He's really handsome, Bonnie." Abby said to her daughter, as she pulled the pie out of the oven. "And a gentleman. I can tell he really cares for you."

"Yes," Sheila added, "His eyes follow you around wherever you go. Reminds me of how your grandfather looked at me during our courting years."

"He still looks at you that way mom." Abby smiled and walked over to help Esther with the fruit tray.

Bonnie was glad that her mother and grandmother loved him. Their opinion mattered the most to her. "He's just really nervous tonight."

"Which is a first for Damon," Rebekah stated, sneaking a grape in her mouth."The nervous part, not the following around part. Damon is… how do you say it? Whipped."

Elena laughed, "He definitely is. If he's not in our dorm room, you're in his."

Bonnie shot her best friends a look.

"Studying I hope." Abby eyed her daughter.

"Of course!" Bonnie then threw one of an hors d'oeuvres at Elena and Rebekah's head.

Sheila then took a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven. "Your dad is just precautious. You're his only child… his baby girl."

"Yeah, well I hope he's not too hard on him."

"You know he will be." Rebekah said. "When Kol gave you your first kiss in the sixth grade, and Rudy found out about it, he wouldn't let him anywhere near you."

"I remember that." Esther added. "Poor Kol would come home and say how Rudy was waiting at the bus stop everyday for a month."

Bonnie remembered those days well. Good thing he didn't know about Ben, otherwise he would probably be dead and she would still be grounded. But, this was neither the time nor place to bring that part of her past up.

Hearing singing coming from the living room, pulled Bonnie out of her thoughts and she couldn't help but laugh a little. She didn't even realize it was time for karaoke, and she knew exactly who was making everyone's ears bleed.

Her eyes found Elena who frowned a little.

"I was really hoping this year they would sit this one out." Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, Elena's parents, were in the living room attempting to sing Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. "This is so embarrassing."

"Let's get in there before Kelly Donovan and Sheryl Lockwood start reliving their glory days of cheerleading and do a back flip and hurt themselves like last time." Bonnie laughed.

When they walked into the living room, Bonnie's eyes caught Damon. He was laughing along with Klaus, Matt, and Tyler, at Elena's parents singing and Tyler and Matt's parents attempting to dance. She couldn't help but take a moment and really look at everyone. Jeremy, Elena's younger brother, and Henrik, the youngest Mikaelson were playing video games. She found it funny how they were so into the game and not paying attention to anything or anyone around them. Kol, and Finn, the oldest Mikaelson, was playing with Natashia. She was only one years old and already had everyone wrapped around her little finger. Elijah and Lucy were kissing under the Mistletoe. Her dad and grandfather, and Mr. Mikaelson were talking up a storm. Seeing everyone together warmed her heart and she was really glad to be home to share the holidays with her loved ones.

* * *

><p>It was two in the morning when Bonnie crept into the guest room Damon would be sleeping in for the remainder of the trip. She had every intention of sharing a room with him, but her dad threw that idea to the birds real quick.<p>

_"No sleeping in the same room until you're married."_

Bonnie knew better than to argue. Even though whether they were married or not with _children_, he would insist that Damon sleep elsewhere.

So, that just left Bonnie waiting until her family fell asleep to climb into Damon's bed.

"You really want to get me killed don't you?"

Bonnie jumped just a little. "You are just too good at fake sleeping." She whispered.

"One of my many charms."

She began to kiss the spot on his neck that he liked and when her hands began to caress their way down his stomach to get to his most prized possession, he stopped her.

"If your dad walked in that would be my head… and my nuts."

"We'll be quiet."

He gave her a look. "You know that's not going to happen."

Moving to lie on her back, she let out a breath of frustration. Damon was right. He knew exactly what to do and then some to make her scream. And plus, it would be wrong to have sex in her family's house.

"So, what did you think of tonight?" Changing the subject would be their best bet, but that didn't stop Damon from putting his arm around her.

"Better than I expected. I thought my head was going to get ripped off, but your mom and grams were an enjoyment to be around. Lucy is one of a kind and your grandfather was nice. As for your dad, I can tell he wants to have the talk with me. I'm not looking forward to that tomorrow."

"Just be yourself. The only thing he's probably going to say is that he doesn't want me to fall behind on my grades. Which I won't because I've never failed a class, and then you do help me out with some assignments." She snuggled in closer to him, gaining warmth from his arms.

Damon held onto her a little tighter, but just enough to where he wouldn't cause her pain. It was taking everything in him not to move on top of her and settle in between her thighs. Containing himself around Bonnie was a very hard task. Yes, he could be near her and not touch her, but it wasn't easy. To him, Bonnie was like coming up for fresh air. He had been through and done a lot of shit in just his twenty two years, and as sappy as it sounded, she was his constant.

"I still can't believe you're leaving me alone with them."

"You'll be fine, I promise." She kissed his cheek and lingered for a moment. She loved the smell of him. "And this year I'll make sure we hurry it up a little." She, Abby, Sheila, and Lucy always did last minute shopping on New Year's Eve. They usually ended up grabbing lunch and just spending the whole day out, until it was time to come home and cook.

Damon felt when one of Bonnie's legs encircled his, and without any second guessing, he pulled her on top of him.

"I thought you said you didn't want it." She tried to suppress her giggles.

"We'll just have to be quiet."

After she bent down to kiss him, Bonnie had to contain her moans as Damon lifted her up onto his face, and began to draw a masterpiece with his tongue between her thighs.

* * *

><p>"<em>What are your intentions with my daughter?"<em>

Damon knew the question would come. He knew it would come when he first started dating Bonnie, and Stefan and Klaus told him about how her father was. He just wasn't expecting her dad to have a sniper rifle lying beside him. That was the moment that Damon remembered Bonnie saying that her dad used to be a sniper in the army. How could he forget that?

Despite the fact that he was getting the third degree, he was just glad that he decided to get up early and cook breakfast for Bonnie's family. Cooking was a passion of his… a hobby that he went too constantly. Bonnie adored his food, and if he wasn't in line to run the family business, he would open up a chain of restaurants.

Needless to say, her family loved breakfast and Sheila wanted him to assist her in the kitchen for Christmas dinner. It actually warmed his heart with how close they were as a family. His own family could take some pointers.

But now that the women were gone, that left him, Bonnie's dad and granddad questioning him. Well, more so, Bonnie's dad, because her granddad was concentrated on wrapping last minute gifts.

"I only have good intentions with your daughter." Damon answered, helping Dwayne out with the presents.

"You know she's working towards her bachelor's degree in Psychology and then her masters and doctorates?"

"Yes sir."

"Bonnie has a clear head on her shoulders. I don't want you to try and take that away from her, so if her grades slip at any point and time, what you two have will be over."

Damon nodded. "I would never allow Bonnie's grades to slip and her GPA to suffer."

"And you're twenty- two and about to graduate college and go into your family's business in New York. How do you plan on continuing to make things work with Bonnie if you're not around? And you're four years older than her."

Damon's eyes widened, not even paying attention at the laughter Dwayne was trying to hold back.

"I did my research."

Damon then took a deep breath. "Mr. Bennett, I care about your daughter. I would never do anything to jeopardize her future. Yes, I am going into my father's business, and yes its several hours away from Bonnie, but I do want this to work between us. She has such a good head on her shoulders and her heart… her heart is like nothing I've ever witnessed. Her passion for life is inspiring and if I could be more like her I would. I think anyone would." He realized he was starting to trail off, but that's how he got when he talked about Bonnie.

It was silent for a moment, and Damon really thought by the staring contest him and Rudy having and the look in his eyes, that maybe he was finally pushing through. That actually being himself and straight forward was paying off.

"She's not to have sex until she's married."

And then there was that.

Damon almost choked on the hot chocolate he was drinking. He actually hadn't been the one to take Bonnie's virginity, and though he didn't like to hear about Bonnie with someone else, that was before him so he couldn't be upset about it. And apparently, her dad didn't know, so it was good to just keep it that way.

"Yes sir."

"Good." Then he stood up and took his sniper rifle elsewhere.

"You can breathe now," Dwayne said.

Damon didn't even realize he was holding his breath until it was brought to his attention.

"You did good, son. He actually had a thousand more questions to ask you, so that means he likes you if he didn't get that far." That was good to hear. "You actually won him over a little at breakfast, but your responses and the way you talked about Bonnie really added to it."

That made Damon feel a little better.

"Now, it's my turn." Dwayne stared at him, making that uneasy feeling enter Damon again. "I like the way you talk about my granddaughter. Seeing the way you were with her last night was refreshing. You make her happy and I can tell she makes you happy as well." Another breath of relief left Damon. "Let me tell you a story. It wasn't love at first sight for Sheila and I. I thought she was stuck up and she thought I was a nerd that couldn't touch her precious overly priced fingernails." He laughed at the memory. "But one thing led to another and we got together. Then we broke up and got together again. She even called off our engagement due to my stupidity and not realizing what I had. And while she was about to marry someone else, while she was standing at the altar, I asked her not to marry him and to be with me; that I loved her and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. And she picked me… she chose me. I was glad she did."

Damon's eyes widened a little at his story. It sound like something Damon would have done if the situation were to happen to him.

"With all that being said, you two may be together forever or you may not. None of us can see the future, and that's okay. But, if you ever hurt her, I'll break your neck."

That was definitely understandable.

Dwayne then patted him on the back. "Now, let's finish these gifts before the girls come home."

* * *

><p>"I think you found a good one, Bons." Lucy Bennett commented while she bit into her cheeseburger.<p>

They were all done shopping for the day and decided to eat a late lunch at a gourmet burger restaurant downtown. Bonnie was having a great time on their girl's day out, and she was even happier that Damon text her, letting her know that everything was going okay. That was good, because trying to hurry everything along wasn't in the cards for the day. When she and her mom, cousin, and grams got together, hours could go by without them even realizing it.

"He is great."

"And to think you didn't like him at first." Abby added, stuffing her face with fries.

Bonnie smiled. "Yes, he did get under my skin."

Lucy then picked a fry off of Bonnie's plate. "Probably because you both are hard headed and both want to get the last word."

That was true, Bonnie thought.

"Just like your father and mother." Sheila said, taking a sip of her sweet tea.

Abby rolled her eyes. "We've improved a lot with that."

"Yes, dad just does whatever you say."

"I just end up showing him whose boss... by giving him some."

"Mom!" Bonnie covered her ears, while Sheila shook her head and Lucy laughed.

"What? How do you think you got here?"

Bonnie definitely didn't want to hear about her mom and dad's sex life.

Lucy decided to change the subject. "So, have you two figured out what's going to happen after he graduates. I know you said he's going to New York, but are you okay with that?"

Bonnie slumped a little. Talking about this wasn't that much better. "I have no other choice but to be. I've been trying not to think about it as much because we have one more semester and half a summer together. But, I guess I am a little worried. I mean Damon's gorgeous, and it is New York. I won't be there and he could meet someone else, and…"

"Before you start to ramble and get worked up," Lucy cut her off, "I'm going to tell you not to worry. You know who you are and what you have. He'd be stupid to step out on you, and from just what I can tell and what Rebekah has told me, he really cares for you and can't get enough." She winked.

"Don't forget mom _and_ grandmother are in the room." Abby interrupted.

"Coming from what you just said earlier?" Sheila joked.

"That's still my baby girl. And Bonnie, baby, like Lucy said, you know who you are. You shouldn't have to worry. Your father and I did long distance while he was in the army. If I can handle it, I know you can."

Her mom was right. She cared about Damon, and even though they hadn't been together that long, they had been through a lot, and they could handle distance. It made the heart grow fonder right?

* * *

><p>Damon knew the moment Bonnie was home by the snowball hitting him square in the face. He looked at her and couldn't help but feel this warm feeling in his heart at the shrug and smile she gave.<p>

"You gave me the perfect opportunity."

The mini snowball fight ended with him picking her up in his arms and kissing her. In that moment, he didn't care that the whole family took witness.

"How was your day?"

"Bearable." He confessed. "Your dad wasn't too bad, and Dwayne is very easy going."

"He's letting you call him by his first name?" Bonnie asked. "No one gets that privilege."

"Really?"

She saw the look in his eyes. "Don't get too cocky." She then kissed his lips again.

After a moment, Damon had to put a stop to it. "Maybe I shouldn't have started it. You know your lips are my Kryptonite."

She smirked, "Someone's been watching re-runs of Smallville again."

"Yeah, well at least I'm sexier than Clark Kent."

She was not about to get into that conversation with him again, as they walked hand in hand back to the house.

* * *

><p>Christmas came the next day, and after everyone opened up their gifts that morning and enjoyed dinner that evening, they sat around the fireplace while Sheila Bennett played the piano and Dwayne Bennett sang: <em>'Silent Night'<em>. Her grandfather had an amazing voice that could leave everyone in awe. Rudy had his arms wrapped around Abby, as they stared intently into one another's eyes. Bonnie was snuggled peacefully into the couch with Damon, as they watched and listened. Usually Lucy would be right along with them, but she was spending today with The Mikaelson's.

Once her grandfather finished, Bonnie joined him in singing _'O Holy Night'_. Damon knew she had a beautiful voice, but seeing her standing in front of him, eyes full of love for her family… for him…he knew. In that moment, he knew that he had fallen in love with her. He'd actually always known, but tonight just seemed lie the right moment to put his pride aside. And if she didn't return those feelings, he would be okay.

That was a lie, but he would make himself okay.

That night when everyone was in bed, Bonnie and Damon snuck into the kitchen to eat some leftover pie.

She was sitting on the counter top, while Damon fed her.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"Thank you for coming." She took a bite. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." She loved her grandmother's pecan pie. It was her favorite, and she could literally eat two whole pies and not think anything of it.

"The love you all have for each other, its… it's something I've never…." He paused. "It was nice."

Bonnie then put her arms around him. "Talk to me…What's on your mind?"

"Maybe we should reconsider going to New York for New Years. It's going to be crowded, and too cold. You won't enjoy yourself."

"Is this about you worrying about me? Or, is this about you seeing your family."

"If I say both?"

Bonnie kissed his forehead. "Well for starters, I'll be just fine. I can handle crowds and cold weather, and as for your parents…. Damon, I know you've had problems with them, and I can't necessarily say I understand because of how I am with my family. I couldn't imagine going a day let alone a year without really communicating with them. But, maybe in the spirit of the New Year, you can try to mend those fences. I know it's hard being in the same room with your dad, and its awkward with your mom, but they're your parents. If something happened to them, it would break you… it would _end _you. I think while we're there, you say everything you have to say. You get everything out in the open, and if things go right, then great. If not, then at least you tried. It never hurts in trying."

He pulled her in and kissed her deeply. "Why are you such a heaven sent?"

She shrugged. "I try."

His mouth captures hers again. "I love you, Bonnie."

His voice came out on a whisper, not only shocking her, but seducing her as well.

It was actually quite funny, because she thought she would be the one to say it first, and him not return her feelings.

Kissing him again, broke their staring contest.

"You're going to leave me hanging?" He nuzzled onto her neck.

"I'm gonna make you work for it," She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed continued kissing him.

A loud cough broke them apart.

"Dad!" Bonnie shouted, and jumped off the counter. "Damon was just…."

"Mr. Bennett, I was just…."

"About to join me while I go clean out my shot gun." Rudy commanded, giving a stern look between his daughter and Damon. "Bonnie , why don't you go to bed now."

She looked between her dad and Damon and figured arguing would be pointless. Plus, she knew he would never do anything bad to Damon. She was actually pretty worried for the talk he was going to give _her_ tomorrow over catching them.

Giving her dad a quick kiss on the cheek, she said goodnight, and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Damon, before she went upstairs.

Damon could hear the loud thumping of his heart. And before he joined her dad, his phone vibrated, letting him know he had a text message from Bonnie.

"**I love you too." -B**

He would have rather heard it face to face before her dad cleaned the shot gun too close to his face, but once they were back on campus, he planned on showing Bonnie how much he loved her.

Well, that's if he survived tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! The title of this fic actually came from the song "For you I will" by Teddy Geiger. I just loved the title. And if you have ever watched A Different World you know where Dwayne Bennett came from (even though that wasn't his last name in the show). Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think =) Happy Holidays! **


End file.
